Spear Maiden Hut
The Spear Maiden Hut is a special tower available in Crimson Valley. It allows training of Spear Maidens. Description A tribe of proud warrior women ready for battle. The maidens are known across the jungle for their unorthodox but deadly fighting style. '' Spear Maidens are decent fighters: they have good stats all-round and possess a whirlwind attack capable of wearing down whole groups of enemies at once. Possessing more health than any soldier, the Spear Maidens can easily hold the line for a long period of time against any enemy. However, they require good support to face foes effectively. They heal at 30 health per second when idle. Range KRF_Spear_Range.PNG|Standard range without upgrades Strategy The Spear Maidens cost little gold but are overall good, thanks to their high damage output, health, and area attacks. Thus, recruiting them is strongly recommended, especially early in the level, about wave 2-4, so they can handle the vast amounts of spiders than come with their Whirlwinds. The player should make sure to always back them up with one or more Crossbow Forts with Barrage in the middle of the map so they can shoot both paths. They deal large damage over a long range and compensate for the Maidens' lack of ranged attacks that target Giant Wasps. DWAARPs are also really effective against the large groups of weak spiders due to their massive range and good damage, which will instantly kill any escaping Spiderlings. Due to the good amount of health the Maidens have, they are unlikely to die and should last most, if not all of the level with proper play. However, a constant assault of Jungle Matriarchs and Jungle Spiders can wear them down by giving the Maidens no time to heal. The player has to pay attention when these enemies come. Assassins, when upgraded with Dodge and optionally Sneak Attack, can work as well as Spear Maidens, able to help them take down enemies and hold back foes in case the Spear Maidens die or have to retreat to heal. Below is a summary of the strengths and weaknesses that the Maidens have: Strengths # '''Good melee stats:' The superior melee stats of the Spear Maidens allow them to win over enemies easily. # HP regain: A kill heals them by 50 HP. # Whirlwind Attack: They have a 20% chance of dealing 14-36 damage in a small area. It makes them capable of dealing with the tiny Spiderlings better than the average soldier. Weaknesses # Does not re-spawn: As mercenaries, the Spear Maidens need to be repurchased when killed. # Limit in number: Only three Spear Maidens can be active at once, so large number of enemies can overwhelm them and distract the supporting towers, leaving the Maidens vulnerable. Quotes * "Spears ready!" * "On the trail!" Related Upgrades * Courage (3 Stars) **While in combat, soldiers & reinforcements regenerate health. Related Achievements TWIST AND SHOUT Have the Spear Maidens perform 50 whirlwinds. Names *Balsa *Chiad *Dareis *Enaila *Hama *Jane *Seia *Sovin *Sulin Appearances * Crimson Valley Trivia * The spear maiden names are references to fictional characters and warrior groups ** Balsa is the main character, a female spear fighter, in Seirei no Moribito ** Chiad,' Enaila '''and '''Sulin '''are Maidens of the Spear in The Wheel of Time ** '''Far Dareis Mai (Maidens of the Spear) '''is an all-female warrior group in The Wheel of Time ** '''Hama N'dore',' Seia Doon '''and' Sovin Nai are warrior groups in The Wheel of Time ** '''Jane is the main female character in Tarzan * Being ''on the trail ''means following and trying to find someone or something; it might be a play on words, with it meaning both the Maidens hunting enemies and physically standing on the path * In the Steam version, their voice is reworked during the beta but got reverted to their original voice after the release. Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Special Towers Category:Mercenary Tower Category:Units